


we move lightly

by Matriaya



Series: paddahook trail [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Friends With Benefits, Hanging Out, M/M, but also pesky emotions, just sort of dudes, not professional hockey players
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matriaya/pseuds/Matriaya
Summary: TK threw the car into park, and then sank back into his seat with a sigh.Patty could think of no other person on the whole entire planet he'd rather spend a Saturday afternoon bombing around with. This part was always strange, though, bridging the gap.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Series: paddahook trail [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163450
Comments: 28
Kudos: 154





	we move lightly

**Author's Note:**

> was a bit down, required some patty/teeks car sex to cheer me up.  
> title from "we move lightly" by dustin o'halloran  
> thanks to amanda and ro, who held my hand. i'm glad you're here :)

Teeks shouldn’t be driving, Patty knew. He was drunk. They were both drunk, but he was going like fifteen miles an hour down a road that hadn’t seen another soul for miles, so they were probably fine. 

They’d gone down to the lake. Thought about fishing, but only got as far as sitting down on the dock, watched the boaters racing across the water, made snide comments about how they were all rich assholes who could afford speedboats, and figured out who could throw their beer tabs the furthest.

They talked about nothing. They talked about everything.

About the girl TK had a crush on at school, and how she let him kiss him and put a hand up her skirt at G’s party last week. 

About the weird asshole sniffing around Patty’s younger sister, and how Patty was just waiting in the wings to pound him into the pavement if things went south.

About how the beer was gross, and why didn’t they bring a cooler, or buy the shit out of the fridge, but how they were definitely going to finish the whole thing anyway. Then they did. 

Typical Saturday afternoon. Teeks couldn’t stop grinning as he sang along to whatever shit came out of his phone, in the cup holder because the aux port never really worked properly, as Patty watched the trees move in slow motion as they passed the turn off back onto the highway, and continued deeper into the woods. Nothing was back here except a few abandoned cabins that really only stayed occupied during the summer, and some hunter’s blinds. Hiking trails that rarely saw use. 

The windows in his shitty car were rolled down, and bugs kept flying in and getting trapped on the back windshield. Travis had a whole mausoleum of dead bugs on the back dash that he kept meaning to cough up the fifty cents at the gas station to vacuum out, but hadn’t gotten around to doing it yet. 

“Think it’s gonna rain?” Travis asked, eyeing the darkening clouds above them. He really hated to shut the windows. The AC never worked, and it got swamp-ass-nasty in his car if he kept them rolled up. Patty shrugged but didn’t look over at Travis. The fact that he made a movement at all felt like a small victory for Travis. 

Travis could navigate to their spot with his eyes closed, probably, he’d driven this road so many times. He’d taken girls here occasionally, but mostly he kept it just for him and Patty. No real reason. Girls just expected to be, like, wined and dined and shit, not shown the flora and fauna that rural PA had to offer.

The friendly “Paddahook Trail” sign stood forever sentinel on the small dirt parking lot that could fit no more than five cars. It was so unknown that it didn’t suffer the same defacement that other signs out here had. TK had joked that he should really change the second “a” to a “y”, in honor of Patty, but he hadn’t gotten around to actually remembering to grab spray paint on his way out the door. 

In all their times escaping to this hideaway, they’d only ever seen one other person here; an old man in his sixties, who merely nodded at them as he loaded his dog into his car after returning from a hike, and drove away.

So it wasn’t their place, not really, but it felt like it. 

TK threw the car into park, and then sank back into his seat with a sigh. Travis was Patty’s best friend. Patty could think of no other person on the whole entire planet he’d rather spend a Saturday afternoon bombing around with. 

Except they weren’t just best friends.

They were best friends who fucked. 

The day the lines blurred on their friendship was a carbon copy of a million other days they’d spent together. They’d been sitting in the parking lot by the lake after dark, sharing a joint and talking like they always did, anything to get out of their respective houses and away from the watchful eyes of parents. TK had had been going on in true “I have zero filter” fashion about how he hadn’t gotten off since Louisa had broken up with him two weeks earlier, because his arm was still in a cast from taking a puck to the wrist during practice, and it just didn’t work well with his left hand.

Patty had taken a large mouthful of smoke, looked over at him as he let it stream past his lips, and casually said, “I could help.” 

Travis had choked on his own air, spluttered something unintelligible. Couldn’t find the correct order of words to express his surprise or shock. But then Patty was reaching over and palming him through his pants, and all the scrambled words were chased out by a moan. 

Travis had closed his eyes, tried to picture his ex beside him, jerking him off, but when he opened his eyes at the last minute to see Patty’s obscenely large hand wrapped around his cock, he came so hard he arched up off the seat and his thighs dug into the steering wheel. Afterwards, Patty just wiped his hand on Travis’s pants, and handed him the joint like it was nothing.

They sort of fell into it after that. Not regularly at first, or ever, really, mostly when they were between girlfriends, or had boring girlfriends who wouldn’t put out, or they were bored or whatever. It was convenient, and fun, and surprisingly really fucking hot. 

It had been a few months since the first handjob. Both TK’s hands were perfectly functional, and TK was pretty sure that if he had one more party where he could flirt with Jenny, he’d be back in probable fucking territory. They didn’t have to keep doing this. But they did. Travis was never sure how to start things with Patty. He was a smooth motherfucker when it came to the ladies, he prided himself, and knew very single stitch of Patty’s soul backwards and forwards, but when they were sitting in his front seat, both drunk, both relaxed as fuck, all of his lines, or moves, or whatever the fuck they were abandoned him. Every single time. Patty was always the one who initiated. 

Today, Patty didn’t bother with the foreplay of the front seat. He just undid his seatbelt, stepped out onto the dirt, opened the back door, climbed inside. TK stared at him the whole time, slightly dumbstruck and very unsure of himself, until Patty shut his door and said, “Are you coming or what, dumbass?” 

Travis didn’t bother leaving the car, he just scrambled over the center gap into the backseat, nearly elbowing Patty in the face as he did. He let out a bray of laughter as he half tumbled down next to where Patty sat. Patty looked down at him with an expression that screamed,  _ How are you even fucking alive? _ but gave him a small smirk anyway. Travis wished he didn’t find that smirk as sexy as he did, that he didn’t find Patty being mean such a turn on. 

As far as back seats went, Travis’s was gross, but at least it was free of fast food wrappers, and not as small as some of the other’s he’d been in, which was good, because Patty was entirely arms and legs, and seemed to fill up his backseat completely.

“You’re so fucking dumb,” Patty let out as Travis righted himself, but as soon as Travis was vertical, Patty wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him in close. Didn’t quite kiss him. Not yet. He let Travis settle into his lap, legs tucked up on either side, settled his other hand at Travis’s waist. 

“Hi,” Travis grinned down at him.

“Hey,” Patty let himself smile back up. 

He reached up and knocked Travis’s hat off, let it tumble to the floor, and wished he could trace the lines of Travis’s smile without it being weird. He was so weird for Travis anyway.

Nolan Patrick was a goddamned liar. By omission, but still.

He never told Travis that day that he offered to get him off that he’d spend literal hours picturing in detail exactly what it would be like, exactly what Travis’s face would look like when he came.

He faked bravado every single time when he initiated things, and never really let himself believe Travis would say yes until their mouths collided, felt every time the sting of nerves that maybe Travis would say no, realize he wasn’t into dudes, or into Patty.

Mostly though, Nolan Patrick was a goddamn liar, because when he looked up at Travis and smiled, it wasn’t because he was excited to get off, although to be honest, yes, that was a big perk. It’s because Travis Konecny, human dumpster fire, living embodiment of a ratty old snapback, was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, had always been, and he counted himself lucky that Teeks was his best friend, let alone his occasional fuckbuddy.

He would never say any of this out loud. Ever. Even upon pain of death. He had Teeks’s friendship, and that was enough. It had to be. 

But he saved all his smiles up for Travis. 

They made him feel soft, which he hated, but when Travis was grinning coyly down at him, fingers sliding down his chest, mouth quirked just so, Patty couldn’t help but smile. 

He stroked his thumb once across the back of Travis’s neck, loved the way Travis shivered at that, and then Travis closed the gap and kissed him, hot, and filthy, pushing his tongue inside Nolan’s mouth. Travis tasted like shitty beer. It was disgusting, and Patty fucking loved it.

Travis was too buzzed to care that it was hot outside, humid and gross, and that Patty was a heat factory pressed up against him. All he cared about was that when Patty fisted his hand into the t-shirt at Travis’s waist and groaned into his mouth, it made Travis lose his mind a little. 

He tried not to think too hard about the fact that he was a mostly straight guy, fooling around with his best friend. He didn’t ponder that Patty was a dude, but that he made Travis hot anyway, or that they could be out trying to pick up chicks at the bar, but instead they were gonna fuck in the back seat of his car in the woods. 

Patty slid his fingers into Travis’s hair, and pulled just a little, exposing the tan column of his throat. Travis sometimes got embarrassed during sex about how fucking loud he was. Like, he tried to keep it tamped down, but being quiet was not his forte. Patty liked him loud. He made an appreciative little noise at the gasp that slithered out of Travis’s throat as Patty sucked at his pulse point, scraping his teeth over it just a little. 

Travis ground down into Patty’s lap, seeking friction, as he tugged impatiently at the hem of Patty’s t-shirt, yanked it up over his head, and tossed it on the seat next to them. Patty got so goddamn red when they fucked, and Travis was mesmerized by it; loved to trace the slow spread of crimson with his fingers. Patty inevitably would bat him away, or distract him with kissing, but Travis secretly dreamed of spending hours watching the way Patty got red. Get him properly laid out on a bed, see just how far down he could make that blush go.

They’d never fucked in a bed.

That was too… something. Personal? Real? Like maybe if they took their fooling around beyond just backseats, parks, and the occasional bar bathroom, that it would be somehow wrong. Travis respected the unspoken boundary, but wondered sometimes anyway what it would be like to really take his time. Wondered and wanted. 

The flush was down his neck now, and Travis let his fingers trail up to touch the very edge of it as Patty’s lips moved, sliding down a wet line to Travis’s collarbone. He thrust hard into Patty’s lap, partially because it felt so fucking good, and partially because he wanted to see if he could make Patty make - yep,  _ that noise _ . The half whimper where his voice got all breathy. 

“You got stuff?” Patty asked as he cleared his throat, trying to make it sound normal again.

Stuff. Like somehow saying the words “condoms” and “lube” were forbidden. Travis rolled his eyes, but climbed off Patty for a moment and shoved himself back through the hole into the front seat, and popped open his glove compartment. He kept an emergency travel sized bottle of lube in there, and extra condoms in his wallet, which he fished out. 

Patty was already unzipping his jeans, shoving them and his boxers down to his knees, and like, Patty’s bare ass was pressing up against the leather of Travis’s backseat right now, which was really gross, and not even remotely hygienic, he didn’t even put down a towel or anything, but when Travis caught sight of Patty’s dick, long and thick and beautiful against his pale stomach, every single objection he had vanished. 

He squished himself up into the floor well, just enough so he could bend his head down and take Patty’s perfect dick in his mouth. 

And that noise, right there, that’s the one he really craved. The low  _ ah! _ , Patty’s head tipped back against the back of the seat, eyes screwed shut as Travis swallowed his dick down. 

Patty was, objectively, really pretty. Like, not in a girl way, obviously. But in his own special way that Travis mostly didn’t acknowledge, but every once in a while, it smacked him hard in the face. 

He didn’t linger long down there, just enough to get Patty’s dick wet, to satisfy his craving, to hum around it in the way that made Patty’s hands curl up into claws. Then he was half standing, half kneeling on the seat, completely hunched over, trying to get his own pants down, and Patty just laughed at him as he tried to undo his fly, but lost his balance and had to catch himself on the open window frame. 

“How do you even function?” Patty asked as he helped, being extra careful with the zipper, but then not at all gentle when he yanked Tk’s pants and briefs down past his knees. 

“Quite well, thanks,” Travis said, as he climbed back into Patty’s lap. 

They’d fucked in many different ways in the back seat, but Travis got a particular thrill out of riding him. Patty held the lube and condom in one hand, but let them rest there for a moment while he tugged Travis down for another kiss, this one slow, hot in a way that seeped into Travis’s bones, and ran a hand up Travis’s spine through his t-shirt. He broke it to huff, “get this stupid thing off”, and tugged ineffectually with one hand at Travis’s shirt until Travis laughed, and took pity on him. Naked to the knees, and pressed together with the sticky afternoon air swirling around them, it felt amazing. Patty was on his mouth the moment the t-shirt fabric cleared his head, tracing back down his spine again, this time with his fingers on Travis’s bare flesh, and Travis shivered a little, gripped Patty’s forearms as he gasped against his mouth. 

“Pat,” he murmured against Patty’s mouth, and looked at him, eyes questioning. Patty nodded, and tipped the lube into his own fingers, coating them liberally. Travis’s head smashed against the ceiling of the car as he lifted his hips. 

He never quite got used to the feeling of Patty pressing into him. Like, he wasn’t a stranger to fingers in his ass. He fingered himself plenty, and had a few girlfriends who were into it, but Patty’s fingers were just so much  _ bigger _ . Long fingers, with thick knuckles that pushed him even wider open. Patty’s gaze unfocused for a while as he concentrated on opening TK up, like he was trying to solve a complex math equation or something, and needed to focus. Travis tried to stay quiet, but after two fingers his low belly felt like it was filled with jello, and his breath hitched with each little push. 

“It’s fine,” he meant to sort of pat Patty’s shoulder, but his fingers stayed there, dug in. “I’m fine dude, put it in me.” 

“Put it in you? Really?” Patty snorted, but pulled out his fingers gently, and made quick work of putting more lube on his dick. Some dripped down the creases of his hips and pooled onto the leather, and like, gross, Travis was definitely going to have to deep clean his backseat soon. 

But then Travis was sinking down slowly onto Patty’s dick and his whole entire world narrowed down on that sensation, on Patty filling him, slow inch by slow inch. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t open his eyes, just focus on the feeling that rocked through him. Patty was big, okay, but Travis had gotten to be kind of a champ at taking his dick, and now it just took him a few moments to get used to the full feeling. Patty never rushed him. Never started moving before he was ready. He always let Travis be the one to guide them when he topped, and though they’d never spoken about it, Travis was grateful. 

Travis bottomed out, and finally let his eyes flutter open again, and found Patty staring at him. His blue eyes were blown wide, and his mouth was open, panting, but he just kept staring at Travis like he was some sort of miracle. 

A breeze shifted through the car, and on it was the scent of rain, and moss, of pine, and earth. “Your eyes are crazy blue,” he murmured. The words sort of fell out of him, unbidden. The way Patty was staring at him made him feel pulled open, exposed, and a little giddy. He had to do  _ something _ to quell the fluttering behind his ribcage, so he pushed his hands up in Patty’s hair, and shifted ever so slightly. They both groaned. 

The rain started a minute later, plummeting in fast, warm sheets towards the earth, and the wind blew it into the car but neither of them noticed or cared as Travis rode Patty hard, hands gripping the top of the seat, his head tipped forward Patty mouthed at Travis’s chest, not even kissing, just whispering unintelligible words against his flesh. 

They were actually getting wet now, with the rain blowing in. Travis looked down at Patty, half his hair sticking to the side of his face, eye lashes glistening with water, and it felt like getting punched in the stomach. How really beautiful he was. How this guy not only let Travis fuck him, but let him be his best friend. 

Travis slowed the movement of his hips, and reached out to smooth down the strands of hair plastered to Patty’s cheek. His cheeks were flaming, and the blush was nearly down to his chest now. Travis leaned down and pressed a kiss against his cheekbone where the redness started, let his mouth drag along it’s edge, then pressed an awkward kiss against Patty’s earlobe. Started moving his hips again.

Things got maybe a little blurry after that. Patty held his hips so hard they might bruise, then slid one hand up Travis’s back to cup the back of his neck, hold him close as TK tucked his face into Patty’s neck and rode him. TK licked his neck, tasted the rain and the sweat collected there, and thought about biting down. 

Leather squeaked beneath them, and the whole car rocked with the swaying of their bodies, but it was just them and the woods, no one to notice, no one to care. No one to judge Travis if he pressed soft kisses into Patty’s neck, over and over. Clung to him, and inhaled the scent rain on the dirt, and the mixture of sweat and sweetness that was inherently Patty. 

When Travis felt himself getting close, he pulled just a little bit away to check on Patty, see if he was close too, but stumbled a little when their eyes locked, and couldn’t look away. Travis pressed his thumb against Patty’s swollen lower lip, pressed down a little harder than he meant to. Patty nodded, and reached between them to grab Travis’s dick.

It took four strokes and Patty sucking Travis’s thumb into his mouth, and Travis came with a low shout, his whole body shuddering. Patty fucked up into him once, twice more, and then came too, slamming his head back against the carseat, eyes shut. 

Patty wasn’t always loud when he came. Sometimes he was, and Travis rather enjoyed it, but sometimes, like now, he just gasped, and his whole body went rigid before he slumped back against the seat. 

It took Travis a full minute to register the rain against his skin. Patty was soft, but still inside him. He should move. They should both move. Travis’s head had sunk down against Patty’s shoulder, but he lifted it up with great effort to smile at Patty. 

He got the goddamn unicorn of smiles in return. The one that made Patty seem like the sun itself. It kicked up butterflies in his stomach.

“Eh, that was okay,” Patty said as he gently eased Travis off him. Travis whacked him hard in the arm. 

“Fuck you bud, that was amazing.” 

He used his t-shirt to clean them both up, and let it sit in the backseat as they both got out and pulled their pants up. The parking lot was still deserted, and had sort of become a muddy swamp from the rain. 

Travis rolled up the front windows, but didn’t bother with the back. He needed to hose the damn thing out anyway, might as well let the rain get some of the cum off the seat. 

He’d sobered up at least, but was so relaxed he slouched a little in the seat as he drove them out of the woods and back out onto the highway. 

When he pulled into Patty’s driveway, the lights from the living room were rosy warm in the fading light. He could see movement in the window, but no one was looking out. As he put the car in park, he said, “fishing tomorrow?” like they hadn’t spent most of the day at the lake today anyway. Patty nodded. 

His gaze flickered down to Travis’s mouth for a moment, and Travis wondered with a small thrill if maybe Patty was going to kiss him, right there in the driveway. They’d never done anything that close to home before. It felt against the rules.

What if Patty leaned over, and kissed him, right there where his family could look out and see? What if he whispered “come upstairs” against Travis’s mouth, and they had to make up some story about going to play Fornite in his room, but when they got up there, Patty pressed Travis against the closed door and kissed him until they’re both dizzy with it? What if… what  _ if _ … they finally got to have sex on Patty’s bed?

  
  


But then Patty was unbuckling his belt with a mumbled “thanks man”, and dipping out into the warm night. Travis waited until he was through the door. Force of habit. Then he backed out of the driveway and drove off into the growing twilight towards home. 


End file.
